Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)
Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d’s Manga) Leo '('Rua '''or '''Lua '''in the Japanese version) is a character in the “Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's” manga. During his first appearance, he was an Eliminator hired by Rex Goodwin in the D1GP (a tournament organized by Goodwin). His twin sister, '''Luna (Ruka in the Japanese version) was also a villain and an Eliminator, who shared a Duel Runner with Leo. They always dueled together against the opponent, though Leo was mostly the one making the moves, sometime borrowing his sister’s cards. This because of Luna’s fragile health. Personality and Looks Leo in the Manga is a sadistic and dark individual, already in his first appearance showing pleasure in torturing his helpless enemies. Wild in combat and malevolent to his opponents, Leo shows a tiny allusion of insanity, supported by the look of his eyes. This is shown when he crushed Aria, easily winning the Duel easily and laughing when his dragon almost killed two people in the audience. Though most of his cruelty must be related to his harsh p ast, making him more like a Tragic Villain instead of an Insane Villain. Despite been twins, Leo and his sister have different personalities Leo’s outfit and physical appearance are similar to his anime counterpart, except for his eyes, which are wicked and slightly insane. 'History' Before D1GP (life before villainy) At the age of ten, Leo and Luna were abandoned by their parents. With Luna seriously sick and alone in New Domino City, life was harsh for both of them. That began to mold Leo’s personality into coldness and hatred against a World that seemed to be against him. The only thing he cared about more than himself was his ill sister. Luna required several extremely expensive medicines. In order to get by and pay for the medicines, they both had to enter in Underground Turbo Duels, where there was no rules to prevent children like them from participating. Leo made a tag-team with his sister, against every opponent. During the next year, the twins made a great success, and with the large profit earned, they managed to survive and get the medicine to Luna. Unfortunately, someone beaten and so began another tragedy for the twins. Luna became sick again. Only this time was even worse. Without is sister to assist him and the worried about her, Leo performed gradually worse in every next duel, until he began to lose. Angered fans of him, who lost money on him in bets, found him and beaten him up gravely. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Leo cried out and collapsed on the ground. When he woke up, he saw Lazar handing him a “Machine Dragon Power Toll” card, offering money to pay for Luna’s treatment, in exchange for Leo accepting to work for Rex Goodwin as an Eliminator in the D1GP. During D1GP At first, Luna was still recovering so Leo had to Duel alone, like last time. However since his twin was been treated and with his new Dragon, Leo’s duel abilities recovered from his fall and defeated his opponents. Most of them were the former fans which had beaten him up. Seeing a perfect opportunity of pay-back, Leo not only defeats them but also humiliates them (even injuring some of them with Direct Attacks). More and more revenge duels made him gain a taste for making the others suffer. It was then that Leo acquired his sadistic behavior, seeing the other Turbo Duelists like easy preys. When Luna fully recovered, Lazar gave her also a Dragon card. She rejoined her brother and together, the two became the Elite Eliminator of Goodwin. First Appearance Leo makes his first appearance (along with Luna) riding on his Duel Runner in “Ride 22: Duel Dragon!!” of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Manga, dueling Aria. Leo easily defeats the Duelist with "Machine Dragon Power Tool”. After his dragon's attack defeats Aria, some of the screws from the Screwdriver Missile shoot towards some spectators. That event simply amused Leo further. Before they can hit, Crow Hogan summons his "Blackwing Tamer - Hawk Joe the Pitch Dark" to intercept the attack and save the audience. He then starts to berate Leo about his disregard towards the audience. Leo ignores him and looks at Yusei, claiming that ‘they had found their next prey!’ When Goodwin makes an announcement to the public and Duelists, he reveals that Leo and his sister are his Elite Eliminators. Leo and Luna VS. Yusei Later, in “Ride 23: Twin Duelists!!” Leo and Luna meet up with Yusei to challenge him to a Turbo Duel. Crow tries to get them to duel him instead, but Leo claims they ‘don’t care about a broom-head, like him’. Yusei then asks Leo if he’s related to the Duel Dragons. Leo shows him his “Machine Dragon Power Tool”. Yusei ultimately accepts the challenge. As the duel progresses, Leo gains the upper hand by filling his field the field with his sister's Forest monsters, instead of his own creatures. He ultimately called out his “Machine Dragon Power Tool”, and powering it up to 4800 ATK. Although the duel seemed to be in Leo's favor, Yusei always avoided losing in the last minute, over and over. This angered Leo, for he was ecstatic to finish him off and make him suffer. He allowed his fury get the better of him and had his Spell & Trap Card Zone all filled with Equip Spell Cards and Continuous Trap Cards, preventing him from using the Dark Bribe in his hand, that would have allowed him to win, in the right moment. This allowed Yusei, with a “Synchro Nova” and a powered up “Gravity Warrior”. This defeat simply angered Leo even more, before he drove off with Luna. 'Aftermath' Leo might have appeared again, after the Duel. However it’s unknown when and where. The only thing known about his future is that he remained a villain until the end of the Manga. Category:Tragic Villain Category:Kid Villains Category:Sadists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Villains